Ice-Skating Fun
by rockyb12110
Summary: Kim doesn't know how to ice-skate. Jack teaches her. Is there a Kick at the end? I think yes. Just a sweet, a bit cheesy one-shot. Something for the holiday season/spirit. :) *Kick* Also mentions of Jace, Millie, and a bit if you squint reallll hard Eddie/Kelsey. *COMPLETE*


Ice-skating fun

**(No One P.O.V.) **

Kim Crawford sat outside the ring, rubbing her left upper arm up and down while her friends were skating inside the ring. She'd never tell anyone this but she didn't know how to skate. If she DID tell anyone, she'd be made fun of as her mother was a world champion, Olympic 1st place gold winning, top of the country, ice-skater. In other words, she was legendary and the greatest that lived. Even though the great Kim Crawford was the toughest girl and in fact most beautiful girl in school, she still had her fears. She fears that she would fall and die, she fears that the ice beneath her would break, she fears a lot. Although she hides all her fears through the thick mask she puts on every day and the act of being "tough". Life wasn't easy for her either, she always had to be careful not to be around her mother too much when the paparazzi was around. Her mother kept her away from the limelight so that she would have a normal life and not hounded by paparazzi as well as her two older sisters and younger brother. Although, it was true, many people knew about it. Getting back to reality, she sighed as she saw Lindsey flirting with Jack in the middle of the rink. Kim then had a sudden interest on the ice-skating shoes she had on. She was so confused.

Meanwhile, the gang was watching her every move, as well as Jack. They had not known about Kim's problem yet. Or her who her mother really was. It was quite odd. Grace carefully turned around and faced the gang.

"You guys, we seriously gotta get Kim and Jack together." Her boyfriend, Jerry nodded.

"Yo, Kick's gotta happen. Pshhh, a lot of people owe me money if they do-" Jerry paused seeing his girlfriends' glare. "Ahem, I mean they know they are in love but need help." Kelsey and Julie rolled their eyes.

"We should make Kim go in." Kelsey says excitedly.

"Yeah, if you would like to die." Eddie says as a-matter-of-fact.

"No, we should make a chemical-" Julie suggests but was interrupted by the gang saying,

"NO!" She rolled her eyes. This was when the whole gang started to argue about how to get them together. Jerry, who was looking at Jack he says,

"GUYS? GUYS? GUYSS!" The gang stopped and looked to where he was pointing. "I think our Bro Jackie's got it." The girls awed while the guys snickered. Rolling their eyes, they grabbed their own boyfriends' ear and skated them somewhere far into the ring.

Jack, annoyed by Lindsey, skated fast away. He then spotted his crush, Kim sitting out in the belchers, playing with her hands. Opening the gate, he went outside.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" She shrugged as Jack sat down next to her. Kim gave him a closed mouth and sad smile. He cocked his head, knowing that there was something wrong with her. Staring into the chocolate brown eyes, Kim knew that there was no way out of the situation, she was going to have to tell Jack. Closing her eyes she says,

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Kim, you know that." Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath she says,

"I can't ice skate." Jack was the only one in the group who knew about her mother. Taking it in for a few minutes, he then stood up and went in front of Kim, holding his hand out.

"Then I'll teach you." Kim furred her eyebrows. _"Was this boy serious?"_

"But Jack what if I-" Jack interrupts,

"Do you trust me?" Kim who still had a confused look on her face says,

"What?"

"Do. You. Trust. Me.?" He repeated slowly. Hesitating for a few seconds, she put her hand on his. Jack smiled. Soon the two were on the ice. Kim was wobbled and almost fell, Jack quickly caught her. "I got you, you're ok." Nodding, still scared and speechless, she continued forward. "All you have to do is put one foot in front then you do the same to the other. It's like walking but you're just sliding it and not picking it up." Jack explained. Kim looked at him worried. He nodded reassuringly. She did what he said but ended up falling. Kim braced herself for the impact, but it never came, as Jack had caught her once more. Soon she got the hang of it. Even when she did, Jack still had his arms around her, supporting her and trying not to make her fall. Jack and Kim were just laughing and having fun, not caring who sees or where they were. All that mattered was that they were together. As _Best Friends._ Kim and Jack despised the label that they called themselves.

**Meanwhile... **

The gang stood on the sidelines inside of the rink, and watched the two. All were leaning on the circle, crossed arms. From a naked and unknowledgeable eye, it would seem as if the two were a couple on a date. They weren't. They all smirked as they saw Lindsey in her little clique freak out. Lindsey had a jealous and angry face on. The girls rolled their eyes. Milton's face lit up when he focused on Kim and Jack once more.

**With Jack and Kim**

Kim's smile had been so big, her face hurt as did Jack's. She was staring once more at the chocolate haired and eyed skater boy. Jack was also staring once more at the blonde haired and light brown-eyed girl. Not knowing what they were doing, they leaned in. Kim's arms around his neck, Jack's around her waist. Only one centameter apart did Jack whispered,

"I love you Kim." Kim closed the gap and smiled into the kiss. When they pulled away, Jack put his forehead on Kim's. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Kim smiled.

"I love you too." Jack leaned in once more,

"Best. Christmas. Gift. Ever." Smirking she pulled him into a kiss once more.

**WITH THE GANG**

Jerry and the gang cheered.

"KICK PREVAILS!" They all yelled together while jumping up and down, it echoed in the huge ice-skating rink. Jack and Kim pulled away and looked at the group while Lindsey and her clique glared at her. The gang shrugged and continued to celebrate, dancing and what not. Jerry also fell on his face after what he called "shuffling". Kim and Jack rolled their eyes, what would they do without their friends?

**The End.**

**(Hey! What is up! Did y'all see the newest and last Kickin it? Well for the season anyway? I'm sad that there was no Kick moments and or kiss under the mistletoe. :( Hahah, I got this idea by going ice-skating with my friends and let me tell you. TOTAL. DISASTER. I wish I had a Jack to help me ;) haha. I also wanted to take a break from my other stories (I'll update prob tom.) and wanted a sorta Christmassy (Not a word I know.) story haha. Ily3 Please Review and Favorite!)**


End file.
